


Their City

by pastel_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Stupid Love Square, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_love/pseuds/pastel_love
Summary: It was their city. Their beautiful, proud, fashionable city. With a landmark that people recognize across the world.A city they were prepared to put their lives on the line for, as well as give up for. But maybe that's that thing. It WAS their city, but now it only belonged to one of them.In which Chat Noir is prepared to give his life up for his Lady, and she is the one hurt because of itLadyNoir!





	Their City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecemberCamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/gifts).



Everything happens slowly.

 

Ladybug can hear the sound of the smooth blade of the Akuma victim as it slides so easily through her partner, undeterred by the magical suit.

 

There's a faint sound of a click as the metal comes to a stop. An even softer breath escapes her partner, then the metal begins to slide back out of him.

 

It's a sickening sound, and Chat sways on his feet after it leaves, as if the thing that would bring his downfall was the only thing holding him up.

 

In the same moment that he falls, the former person, an Akuma named Pastfate or Last Time or something equally as stupid (yet fitting), readies his sword to bring it down again.

 

She won't have it. She can't.

 

A scream of rage erupts from her, and time decides that must be the trigger for its speed up. The sword is grabbed in her hands now, and she wrestles it away from him.

 

The metal cuts into her fingers and palms, but she ignores it she uses their weight to bring blade down to shatter against the ground.

 

She's not sure if she speaks her typical, (cute) catchphrases, but soon the familiar magical ladybugs fly around, reversing the damage of the Akuma.

 

They hover around Chat's collapsed body a bit longer than they would normally, and Ladybug holds her breath, anger leaving her desperate.

 

She dashes to his side, noting his pale complexion and closed eyes. But, she thinks, panicking. Wasn't the damage supposed to be reversed?

 

Hopelessness hits her like a freight train. They'd been through worse than this and come out on top, right? They'd faced off with a medieval Akuma before, and they'd been perfectly fine.

 

So why wasn't he fine now?

 

There's blood trickling down the side of his mouth, and the wound makes his breath short and erratic.

 

"Chat? Kitty, can you hear me?"

 

He groans softly, dark blond lashes fluttering open to reveal beautiful green cat eyes.

 

"My... Lady...?"

 

It's a soundless question, as he's doubtlessly affected by the blood in his lungs.

 

He smiles weakly at her, not wanting to let it show how it really affects him. She doesn't have to tell him that it doesn't work.

 

Ladybug chokes down a sob, stroking his hair gently. "I'm here minou. Mon minou."

 

He smiles a sweet smile, characteristic smirk gone.

 

"You're safe..."

 

Of course he worried about her first.

 

"You stupid, stupid kitty. Why can't you worry about you for once? I can't - I can't do this without you."

 

He watches her evenly, especially considering that he was just impaled. "I'm still here, love."

 

His is. It'll soon be a lie, though.

 

"I have to get you to a hospital."

 

She reaches to pick him up, an arm under his leg and another under his arms. She makes herself ignore how he cries out, or how he bites his lip to suppress a whimper. She makes it past

 

five buildings before he's begging her to stop, and she does.

 

There's a beeping in her ears, and he tells her to leave him there. That he'll be fine.

 

Their eyes meet, and he can see her defiance while she sees his acceptance.

 

But this is something that has happened before. They've seen it happen countless times over the years. If the ladybugs can't fix it, the person won't make it.

 

He knows it. She knows it. A year ago, she would have protested, but she understands, so she doesn't now.

 

Chat readies himself as much as he can as he rests in his love's arms. This is it.

 

"Ladybug," he says weakly. "I - I love you." I want to tell you this before I can't.

 

She stares at him and a laugh bubbles out, a bit hysterical. "What are you saying?" Please stop. Don't do this to me.

 

"I love you." I have to say it. His voice is a bit softer.

 

She doesn't say anything. How can she reject someone this far gone?

 

"You don't - have to - love me too." he manages to choke out.

 

"I do like you though," she forces out, avoiding the "l" word, because it only means one type of love right now, and she can't say it to him with any other meaning.

 

Chat chuckles weakly. "You don't."

 

Ladybug has never lied to him before, but now she can't bring herself to tell him the truth. "I do," she says. Her words ring hollow.

 

He smiles, eyes closing. "It's okay," he says breathily. "I love you - enough for - both of us..."

 

As much as she tries to affirm it, she can't say the three words back. Not with the same meaning. And when his tears come, she finds that she's never hated herself as much as she does then.

 

He can no longer open his eyes as something, death or sleep, pulls him away.

 

"Can I - know - your name?"

 

She sobs. "Marinette."

 

"...Mari...nette..." The name leaves on an exhales as he fades out of consciousness, an almost invisible smile on his lips.

 

Ladybug stays on the roof as her suit and mask disappear. She doesn't hear Tikki leave to get food so she can change back.

 

She stays with him in the moments when his breath grows shallow, crying with her forehead to his and a hand to his heartbeat as it fades away.

 

His suit disappears a moment after, and she can't bring herself to look at him then.

 

When she does, she hold him tighter, sobbing until she can no more. "I do," she cries. "I really love you. Adrien - Chat - I love you so much."

 

But he's gone, her words falling on deaf ears. He died thinking that she never really loved him back.

 

She doesn't hear Tikki return, doesn't even register it. She just remembers her Kwami saying that even her powers aren't enough to cheat death, since death is ever so stingy and always gets his due. She doesn't notice the black, catlike Kwami that is prodding his holder, cursing and saying sadly that his have always been the first to go, so why did he always manage to get so attached?

 

It's hours later that she transforms, having steeled herself as much as she could. She takes his body and rests it against the cool metal of the Eiffel Tower. The wind has mussed his perfect hair, making it more like Chat's than Adrien's. But then again, they're one and the same, so who knows?

 

She takes in the sight of the Paris. His city. Her city. Their city.

 

It was now hers more than his, but it would always be theirs. For now, she could pretend that he hadn't given his life for the city and for her.

 

Especially for him, blocking a strike meant for her.

 

But then, he wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to this fandom, and I thank DecemberCamie for that! I read her crossover series, and that's how i got into Miraculous Ladybug. I then decided to write something as a gift for her. I wasn't sure if she liked sadder things, but that's one of the things I'm good at.
> 
> Thanks a lot!
> 
> Though, honestly, I'm pretty sure this isn't my best work. *sweatdrop* Hope you like it anyways.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
